


Please Your King

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Dirty Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: Based onAbigail Salier's beautiful Gren/Viren fanart!“In fact, I shall be named Regent King soon,” Viren explained. “You’ll still serve General Amaya of course, but tell me who you’ll really serve from now on?”“You, My Lord.”“No.”Viren’s words came out just as angry as he unexpectedly felt. He pressed his foot down harder and Gren struggled beneath his oppressive heel.“My King.”“MyKing,” Gren swiftly corrected.





	Please Your King

The blindfolded Gren was already shivering, mouth ajar and pink ears exposing his fears - or perhaps his desires. For what had to be the tenth time, Viren left him to ascend the staircase and check the lock on the door. Considering the other abhorrent and questionable things he’d been doing, being caught during sex should’ve been lower on his list of worries. He returned down the steps, watching as his prisoner flinched to every echo his shoes created on the cold, stone floor. Stopping right before him, Viren touched the end of his cane to Gren’s bare chest. He gasped and Viren cracked a small and cruel smile he would’ve hidden away if anyone could see it.

“You’re filthy,” Viren mused, dragging the end of the cane down and watching how Gren turned his head away as if his shamefully red cheek could cover up his equally shameful erection.

“Speak,” he demanded next.

“I-I haven’t showered, My Lord.”

His Lord. Viren drank in his sweet, power-relinquishing words and paced around him. “No. You’ve been chained here. Do you know why?”

Gren paused, lips turning in a frown as if he was remembering the reality of his captivity. “I...you...thought me incapable of my duties, My Lord.”

Viren chucked. “In a way.”

His cane slid down Gren’s inner thigh, making him flinch in the other direction, but Viren switched sides.

“Be still.”

Gren obeyed and spoke with trembling lips. “Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“You’re here,” Viren began, as his foot snapped down on the base of his stomach, “because you didn’t know your place. But you will tonight, won’t you?”

Gren’s chest heaved under him. His unsteady breathing only spurred Viren on more. Complete and utter control.

“Yes, My Lord,” Gren wheezed.

“In fact, I shall be named Regent King soon,” Viren explained. “You’ll still serve General Amaya of course, but tell me who you’ll really serve from now on?”

“You, My Lord.”

“No.”

Viren’s words came out just as angry as he unexpectedly felt. He pressed his foot down harder and Gren struggled beneath his oppressive heel.

“My King.”

“My _King_ ,” Gren swiftly corrected.

Viren’s hands shook. It was better than he thought it’d be. An image of the former King came to mind, and before the guilt could settle in, he kneeled down to palm Gren’s erection.

Gren gasped, straining against his chains. Viren’s hands were merciless as they gripped around the base, squeezing and dragging at a rough pace. Gren’s precum was smeared over both his tip and where his member had rested against his chest but went ignored. 

Viren listened and watched as his prisoner moaned, hissed, and twitched from how rough he was being. Gren was hot against him and the sheen of sweat on both his muscular torso and forehead told of long days locked down in the dungeon.

“Disgusting,” Viren scoffed.

“I’m sorry, My King.”

Gren almost sounded genuinely remorseful at his sorry state. His tongue lolled out as he continued to strain, both seeking softer friction and trying to avoid the rough one he was receiving. Distracting.

“Keep your mouth open,” Viren demanded, standing again and dropping his cane. Gren’s lips quivered, but he didn’t dare protest. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. Viren stared down at his throat, satisfied by the sight of a long, welcoming tunnel.

“I bet you haven’t brushed your teeth either,” Viren hummed.

“N-no, My King.”

“Filthy, are you?”

“Yes, My King.”

“How filthy?”

“So, so filthy. I’m sorry.”

Viren unclasped his pants and pulled them and his underwear to his knees as he stood over Gren. He braced himself on the wall on account of his weaker leg and pushed his erection close to Gren’s mouth. Viren’s eyes fluttered as he imagined what it might feel like, staring at that handsomely freckled nose, pert lips, and eager pink tongue before him. He pumped himself, feeling Gren’s breath ghost over him and relishing in the delicate sensation.

Viren stifled a moan, even when Gren spoke and his lips grazed his pumping hand.

“King Viren?”

“Ng...keep speaking.”

Gren hesitated, probably unsure what he was to speak of to his new King.

“Tell me of your desires,” Viren decided for him.

“I...oh...I s-sometimes want to kiss people.” Gren spoke, his lips continuing to tickle Viren’s hand and making him speed up. “Even if I don’t know them. If they look really beautiful, sometimes I get these strong urges...so, I go home and kiss my p-”

“Enough,” Viren groaned. Terrible idea. Gren would kill his erection if he were free to talk. “I didn’t want your filthy mouth on me but I guess I have no choice if you are to bore me like this.”

“My K-mph!”

Viren stuffed himself in Gren’s open mouth. Both of his hands pressed against the wall behind him as he sunk himself in. Better than he imagined. Viren was disgusted but needed more.

“Suck on your King,” he roared. His voice was still echoing off the walls as Gren began to move. His arms strained in place as he adjusted himself below. Viren gasped as Gren tried his best, his sloppy tongue clearly inexperienced but enthusiastically wrapping itself around him.

“More, faster.” Viren’s demands came from a croaking voice but he didn’t care.

 Viren looked past those enticing, taut shoulders to see how much Gren was spilling himself over being able to please him.

“Good, good,” Viren encouraged, watching how Gren’s dick twitched.

“Love to please your King, do you?”

He pulled out brief enough for Gren to gasp and choke, spit dripping down his beautiful face. “Y-yes, My King, yes-”

And then his mouth was full again. Gren took him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks. One hand left the wall to thread itself in his hair, helping him gain momentum.

“Swallow your King,” he half-cried, half-demanded. He stilled Gren and shot down his throat, hearing him gulp down the hot release that was making his body numb and weak as it continued to pour out. It’d been so long. Is this how it felt for Harrow? How it felt to be King, to have such control over a willing regent who always accepted every part of him?

Viren tried to banish the thoughts as he slowly pulled out, watching as Gren continued to lick around and clean the tip of his cock. He breathed heavily as his body shook to release an additional, small dribble that Gren lapped eagerly. He swallowed every part of him down and tilted his chin towards Viren, waiting for directions and waiting for more.

“You did well,” he nodded. Then froze. Those weren’t his words, originally. His hands tightened, frustrated, in Gren’s hair.

No. It wasn’t his fault. Viren gently released him and stood back, pressing the heel of his shoe to Gren’s sticky member and rubbing it against him.

“Ah! Ah! King Viren - King V-!”

Gren cried out as his own release shot across his stomach in small strings. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times, before Gren was breathing again.

“My...King…”

“Yes, Gren?” Viren sneered, watching as his regent mercilessly continued to twitch under his overstimulating foot.

“Did I...please you?”

Not words he expected to hear, but he refused to answer truthfully anyhow. Viren licked across his lips as he considered the mess he made of Gren. He was beautiful and younger and still craving his leadership if his still half-hard member had anything to say.

“No, you didn’t, Gren. But…”

Gren’s mouth continued to drool and hips move against his boot as Viren threw down his coat and began to strip off his jacket.

“...I know how you can make it up to your King.”


End file.
